Invention
by PanicChord
Summary: Ann has a new idea that could help Blue with his farm work at Blue Sky Ranch, typically Ann dosesn't have much luck with what she builds but perhaps she will do this time around. One-shot.


Invention

I couldn't believe it I had finished the invention! I was so proud! It was perfect and it would help Blue so much! I couldn't wait to show him. I got out my wheelbarrow and placed in. It didn't exactly fit perfectly but if I put it on its side it would sit well enough not to fall out.

I wheeled it out of my room and around the counter. My dad looked up from where he was working and sighed. "Ann, when are you gonna act more lady-like and get a boyfriend? How about Jack? He's a smart boy!" He called after me.

"I dunno maybe tomorrow dad!" I called. I knew what his face would look like. Filled with excitement and hope.

"Really?" He asked. I laughed.

"Nope! I'll see you later dad!" I went out of the shop and wheeled up the path alongside the river. I followed the path up the road leading to Blue Sky Ranch. As I was walking along I bumped into Theodore, the town mayor.

"Oh hello, Ann! Another invention? Let's hope it works out this time!" He sang cheerily.

I put on a fake smile "Yeah let's!" sarcasm dripping from my tone. But he didn't seem to notice and skipped on. What a strange man.

I turned the corner and I was at the gates of the ranch, I smiled excitedly to myself. In the field of Blue Sky Ranch were one spotted black and white cow, one fluffy sheep, that looked like it hadn't been sheared in a while, and a chicken that had started pecking at the farmers shoes.

"Hey Blue!", I called. He looked up from under his cap with USI printed on the front.

"Hi," He said quietly. He had always been shy, which made him seem a bit mean but that's just the way he was. He's actually really sweet, but I'd been his friend for a long time.

"Guess what?" I said happily.

"Lemme guess you made another invention," He said. He was right, I always coming up with something new. They never worked but I tried as hard as I could. I was sure that this one would. I could feel it!

"Yep! Wanna try?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not really. I have to work." He said.

"But this will help your work!" I protested.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked. I wheeled it closer to the fence, lined up my wheelbarrow before letting it drop. Blue walked over and went to lift up the sheet, but I stopped him.

"Wait," I said. I lifted up the invention and over the fence before climbing over myself. "Okay, you ready? 1... 2... 3!" I lifted up the sheet and chucked it to the side to reveal my invention. Blue raised his eyebrow again.

"What is that?" He asked sharply.

"It helps you cut grass!" I said proudly to the farmer. He shook his head.

"That's what I have this for" He lifted up his scythe and waved it around.

I rolled my eyes "But it'll make it easier dumb-ass!" I smacked the back of his head, knocking off his cap. He leant down to pick up the hat his orange hair falling in front of his face. I smirked once again.

"Okay, so what is your invention called?" The farmer asked. I hadn't thought about that yet...

"Erm.. what about? Extreme Scythe!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air for the extra oomph! I smiled widely at Blue. He shook his head dismissively.

"What about, the grass cutter?" He said. Well, it wasn't as awesome as mine but I guess I could go with it for now.

"So you wanna see how it works?" I asked him pulling at his red sleeve. He sighed but agreed. I leant down and pulled the lever to make it start and waited for it to cut the patch of grass underneath it.

There was a rumble and a crack before a large bang! And I watched in horror as my amazing invention broke down in front of my eyes. Black smoke came out of the top in a large cloud of soot and dust, covering Blue and I's face.

After the large bang, the whole thing fell to pieces leaving gears and parts all over the green grass. I frowned at my destroyed work. I had really thought I had had it this time! I took in a deep breath and puffed it out. I looked up to Blue whose face was covered in the black substance that had exploded from what I had called a tool and sighed. It was likely that my face would also be covered. I leant down to start collecting up my stuff.

Blue also bent down to help me pick up the bits and pieces. We collected everything together and placed them inside of my wheelbarrow. I guess it was just another failed invention. Oh well, what can you do?

I thanked Blue for helping me and started to wheel my possessions away when Blue stopped me.

"Hey, Ann? Would you like to go out with me for something to eat at the bar, tonight?" He asked slightly blushing from underneath his hat. I nodded.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll meet you around 6?" He nodded in agreement.

I guess making the invention wasn't such a bad idea after all. I thought walking back to my house. I opened the door with my head hung trying to prevent my dad seeing my face.

I quickly ran with my wheelbarrow into my room and set it down. I flopped on my bed my arms and legs sprawled across the bed sheets. I stared blankly at the white, ceiling and wondered about what was going to happen tonight with Blue.

Maybe he meant it as friends, though. But by the way that he had been blushing, I got the idea I was wrong.

Without meaning to I pictured Blue in my mind his long, shaggy hair with parts falling down into his eyes, his bright blue eyes that shone even with his baseball cap covering them. Butterflies swirled around my stomach. Which, for me, was an unusual sensation.

"Another fail?" My dad, Micheal, asked me seeing the jumbled heap in the wheelbarrow and my black sooted face as he walked into the room.

But I still gazed dreamily at the ceiling not even turning to look at my dad when I said. "Not exactly."

"Hmm" Was all my dad said before leaving my room.

* * *

 **Hi, so I know that this used to be on 50-oneshots but I deleted it 'cause I was never going to write 50! But there were a couple that I liked so I've kept them and decided to publish them as separate one-shots.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
